Yin and Yang
|altbackcolor = #000000 |textcolor = #000000 |alttextcolor = #FFFFFF |maxwidth = 15 |height = 2.3 |tab1 = Overview |tab2 = Image Gallery }} and are two loyal female Arrancar who served Sōjirō Kusaka during the events surrounding his unusual revival and subsequent assault on Soul Society.Bleach movie; Bleach: The DiamondDust Rebellion Appearance Almost identical in appearance, the main difference is their hair. The younger twin is Yang has short red hair, while the older twin is Yin has longer blue hair which is parted in pigtails. Both have aqua color eyes and tattoos around their eyes. The remnants of their Hollow masks act as a kind of headband, both of which go vertically down the middle of their heads before reaching their eyebrows. The mask remnants also act as a sheath for their weapons, sitting behind their head horizontally. Both have their Hollow Hole located on their chest, but hidden by their uniforms. They both wear the same outfit, which is reminiscent of the white Arrancar uniform. A sleeveless white jacket, elbow-length gloves, white bracelets on each wrist, sock-like stockings, black high heeled Arrancar-themed boots, and short schoolgirl-themed skirts. Of this, the skirt, stockings and gloves are colored to represent their element (red for Yang, blue for Yin). Plot During the ceremony to move the Ōin, Yin and Yang are sent to attack it, appearing and causing the destruction for most of the royal procession. While Yin is drawn off into a scuffle with Rangiku Matsumoto, Yang is confronted by Tōshirō Hitsugaya shortly before running into the wreckage, leading the young captain towards Sōjirō Kusaka. Later, they follow Hitsugaya to the Human World and battle Ichigo Kurosaki, inflicting a severe head injury due to their combined attacks, but are forced to retreat when the Substitute Shinigami proves to be stronger then they can handle. After the Gotei 13's final decision to deem Hitsugaya a traitor, Yin and Yang, along with Kusaka, attack Ichigo once more, as well as Rukia Kuchiki. After a prolonged battle, Kusaka manages to freeze Ichigo with his own Hyōrinmaru, and leaves them to finish off Rukia together. However, Ichigo breaks free from Kusaka's ice with his Bankai shortly after, and they are then forced to fight both Ichigo and Rukia once more. Once Kusaka begins using the Ōin, they summon a large horde of Hollows to attack them, but are all decimated by Uryū Ishida's volley of arrows. Yang makes an attempt at attacking them by using a massive fire blast, but Chad arrives and deflects it with his El Directo attack. Ichigo and Rukia leave for the Soul Society to find Kusaka, leaving Chad and Uryū to fight against Yin and Yang. After Kusaka breaks the Ōin, Yin and Yang return to him on Sōkyoku Hill. Noticing that they had lost and were heavily injured, Kusaka encased both of them in ice, seemingly killing them off. However, this is later proven to not be the case, as they are seen again later as giant Hollows once the Ōin seals a large area within a barrier. They attempt to stop the Shinigami present within the sealed area, but Yoruichi Shihōin and Suì-Fēng decide to hold them off allowing the others to get through. Suì-Fēng manages to defeat Yang with her Zanpakutō's special ability, but she immediately regenerates and survives, due to the effects of the Ōin. They are both finally killed when Ichigo and Hitsugaya defeat Kusaka, which dispels the dimension created by the Ōin. Powers & Abilities Combination Attacks: Yin and Yang are capable of combining their different elemental attacks to create more powerful techniques, such as when they fought with Ichigo Kurosaki in the Human World. The resulting combination was powerful enough to equal a Getsuga Tenshō from the Substitute Shinigami's Shikai. Sonído: Both Yin and Yang have displayed an average level of skill when using Sonído, using their speed to overwhelm the procession guarding the Ōin, and later fight on competent terms with Rukia Kuchiki and Ichigo Kurosaki. Summon Hollows: Through unknown means, Yin and Yang are able to summon a large amount of Hollows at once, however, the level of power of the Hollow is unknown due to Uryū Ishida quickly eliminating them before they could fight. High Spiritual Power: Yin and Yang have a high amount of Spiritual Power. Yin's take the form of blue lightning, while Yang's take the form of reddish-orange fire. Lightning Manipulation: Yin has shown an extensive level of control over electricity, being able to electrify her own Zanpakutō to increase its effectiveness, and fire condensed balls of lightning. Like Yang, she can also transform into her element at will, taking the form of two electrical balls that move and spin at high speeds. Unlike Yang's fireball form, Yin's electrical balls seem to be much more solid when colliding with bodies. Fire Manipulation: Yang possesses great skill at manipulating flames, capable of quickly forming large fireballs of great destructive power. At its peak, the power of her fireballs could equal the strength of Yasutora Sado's El Directo. She also possesses the ability to transform into a ball of fire for quick mobility, and upon contact with it most normal souls are incinerated quickly. Zanpakutō Yin has a long whip that generates electricity. She stores it in the mask remnants situated at the back of her head. When not in use, it appears as a short, needle-like jian with a white hilt that has a long, blue tassel that resembles her hair. When she draws the blade and uses it, it morphs into a long whip that is surrounded by electrical currents and can generate lightning in combat. She can utilise the whip while in her elemental form. Yang wields a sword of flames. When not in use it appears as a short, needle-like jian that she stores inside the mask remnant that is on the back of her head. Its hilt is white and the pummel has a long red tassel that resembles her hair. When Yang draws her blade see is able to generate fire around the blade, making it appear longer and allowing it to manipulate fire. Hollow Forms After Sōjirō Kusaka acquires the Ōin, he transforms Yin and Yang into Hollows. They have displayed a few abilities in these forms that they did not display in their humanoid forms. Cero: Like many high-classed Hollows, Yin and Yang are able to fire Ceros. Unlike most Hollows, Yin's Cero is composed entirely of electricity, while Yang's is composed entirely of fire. Yang's Cero appeared powerful enough to make Yoruichi Shihōin resort to using Shunkō in order to counter it, and was able to fire it for an extended period without charging. *They are also capable of firing much smaller blasts of their respective elements, more rapidly with no charge. However, these are much weaker than a Cero, as Ikkaku Madarame and Yumichika Ayasegawa were able to deflect them with their Shikai alone. In this respect, these blasts are similar to Bala blasts. High-Speed Regeneration: When Kusaka transforms them into Hollows, they appear to have gained impressive high-speed regeneration traits. As demonstrated by Yang, even when seemingly killed by Suzumebachi's special ability they are capable of recovering from the damage. Later, Mayuri Kurotsuchi explains that this is due to the effects of the Ōin, whose power makes matters such as life and death become trivial. Appearances in Other Media In the Android OS video game Bleach: Brave Souls, Yin and Yang are both playable characters and they can be switched between each other. Yin has whip mastery skills, while Yang has swordsmanship skills. References Category:Characters Category:Movie Original Characters Category:Arrancar Category:Female Category:Deceased